this can't be!
by spica-kuma
Summary: Tsuna terbangun dari pingsannya dan menemukan seseorang di samping tempat tidurnya, yang ternyata itu adalah senpainya!  bagaimana bisa? dan tempat apa ini?


"Tsuna! Awaaas..!"

"Huh?"

JEDUAAAK!

==xXx==

**Abrakadabra! Dan cerita di mulai..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ungh..." seorang pemuda berambut coklat terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, seperti habis terhantam sesuatu. Dia mengucek matanya pelan. Matanya menengok sekeliling. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Ini bukan kamarku, di mana ini? Tanya si rambut coklat dalam hati. Dan ketika dia hendak bangun, dia merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Begitu di lihat dia ternyata tak memakai sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kontan saja dia terlonjak kaget dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh polosnya. Rupanya ada seorang lain yang tidur di sampingnya. Dia terbangun begitu merasa ada yang menarik selimutnya.

Rambut biru menyembul dari selimut, dan ketika membuka matanya ternyata matanya beda warna- sebelah kanan merah dan kiri biru. Si rambut biru melihat sebelahnya.

"ohayou, Tsuna.." si rambut biru tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya. Si rambut coklat-sebut saja Tsuna hanya cengo tapi tak lama karena dia buru- buru teriak.

"MU..MUKURO-SENPAI? A.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tsuna juga buru- buru menutup wajahnya karena kondisi si rambut biru juga sama dengannya, tak memakai apapun.

"Hm? Kenapa pagi- pagi sudah teriak sih, sayang?" Mukuro menutup kupingnya dan turun dari ranjang.

"APA MAKSUDMU SAYANG HAH?" Tsuna masih berteriak tak karuan dengan wajah masih tertutup. Kini balik Mukuro yang cengo

"ada apa denganmu? Kau baik- baik saja?" Mukuro menarik lengan Tsuna.

"Hi... HIIIEEEEE! Ka.. kau mau apa senpai?" Tsuna berontak dan memukul- mukul Mukuro.

"senpai? Kenapa kau memanggilku senpai, Tsuna-chan? Kau masih ingat panggilan itu?" berulang kali hanya pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari keduanya tanpa ada satupun jawaban hingga akhirnya Tsuna berhasil menendang Mukuro dan adu pertanyaan terhenti sejenak.

"KENAPA AKU ADA DI SINI? LALU KENAPA MUKURO-SENPAI JUGA ADA DI SINI? DAN.. KE.. KENAPA AKU.." pertanyaan terakhir tak dilanjutkan Tsuna, wajahnya memerah dan rasanya benar- benar malu jika pertanyaan tadi dilanjutkan.

"Oya oya, kau tak ingat Tsuna-chan? Kau dan aku sudah menikah sebulan lalu. Dan kita sedang bulan madu.. apa kau mabuk Tsu-chan?" Mukuro kembali mendekati Tsuna, tapi tentu saja setiap Mukuro mendekat sesenti maka Tsuna juga akan mundur sesenti.

Keheningan ganjil mampir sebentar di antara mereka sampai Tsuna membuka mulutnya.

"me.. menikah? Kita kan sesama lelaki! Tak mungkin kita.. dan.. seingatku.. aku masih SMP.. ba..bagaimana.." Tsuna panik sendiri sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"SMP? Kau bergurau? Kau sudah 23 tahun Tsuna-chan.. Kau tak percaya? Lihat saja cincin di jarimu.." Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan mata beda warnanya menatap Tsuna aneh. Tsuna diam lagi dan menatap cincin perak berukir di jari manisnya, mencoba menggunakan akal logisnya.

'rasanya baru tadi aku jadi murid SMP.. dan lagi, sepertinya aku terkena bola basket deh.. yang membuatku berkhayal yang tidak- tidak begini..' Tsuna mencubit- cubit tangannya sendiri, berupaya menyadarkan dirinya jika ini mimpi. Tapi yang dirasakannya sakit, dan itu berarti ini sama sekali bukan khayalan.

"Ka.. kau baik- baik saja Tsuna-chan?" Mukuro bersweatdrop saat melihat Tsuna yang mencubit dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"A..aku baik- baik saja!" jawab Tsuna cepat. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana- mana, antara heran, bingung, takut dan perasaan lainnya.

"Biar ku ambilkan air putih.. sebentar ya" ucap Mukuro pelan lalu memakai bajunya dan langsung keluar kamar. Tsuna masih saja tenggelam dalam pikiran anehnya. Mata coklatnya menatap keadaan kamar tempatnya bangun tadi. Benar- benar bukan di kamarnya dan saat tsuna membuka korden dia semakin bingung karena tak sekalipun dia pernah melihat tempat ini. Tak lama Mukuro muncul dengan segelas air putih hangat.

"Ini, minumlah dulu.." Tsuna menerimanya dengan ragu tapi akhirnya Tsunapun menghabiskannya.

"Sudah baikan?" mendapat anggukan pelan, maka Mukuro melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Mukuro duduk mendekati Tsuna dan untungnya Tsuna diam saja.

"U.. uh.. sepertinya ini aneh, aku merasa baru tadi aku ada di Nami-Chuu.. lalu.. lalu ada bola basket yang menghantam kepalaku.. dan tiba- tiba.." semakin Tsuna bercerita semakin bingung pula Mukuro. alisnya terus berkerut setiap Tsuna lebih jauh bercerita.

"Houu.. ok.. ok.. jadi kau mengira kita masih SMP? ..em.. baiklah, sepertinya kau agak mabuk atau demam.. aku akan me-" belum selesai Mukuro bicara, sudah di potong Tsuna.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mabuk! Aku juga tidak demam! Kenapa kau tak percaya juga sih?" mendengar Tsuna membentaknya, Mukuro hanya diam. Dari gesturnya, Tsuna benar- benar kebingungan. Bahkan kini tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup selimut. Lama mereka terdiam dan bunyi bel di pintu depan mengharuskan keheningan mereka pecah.

Mukuro langsung pergi keluar kamar dan membuka pintu, terdengar perbincangan pelan dan tak lama pintu sudah di tutup.

"Tsuna-chan~ ayo turun, sarapan dulu..!" terdengar suara Mukuro dari ruang bawah. Sepertinya tadi itu pengantar makanan cepat saji.

Tsuna kembali bingung, dia masih memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Di mana pakaiannya? Kalau mau mengambil di lemari, lemari yang mana? Di kamar itu ada 3 lemari yang ukurannya bervariasi. Dengan asal dia memakai kemeja dan celana yang sepertinya bukan miliknya.

Rupanya dia juga kesulitan mencari letak dapur. Bukan karena luas rumahnya, tapi ruangan di rumah itu banyak pintunya dan tak jarang ruang satu dengan ruangan lain berhubungan.

"se.. senpai?" Tsuna membuka satu persatu pintu dan celana yang dipakainya sepertinya semakin menyulitkannya, bagaimana tidak? Berulang kali celananya melorot karena ukurannya yang lebih besar dari pinggangnya. Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya Tsuna menemukan ruangan di bagian belakang rumah yang bernama dapur.

Dari pintu dapur, Tsuna melihat Mukuro sedang menyiapkan makanan di piring dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman. Sadar akan kehadiran Tsuna, Mukuro menengok ke belakang.

"Ah.. Tsuna-chan, ayo ma-hah?" ucapan Mukuro yang seharusnya berlanjut putus karena melihat penampilan Tsuna. Kemeja yang kedodoran dan celana yang kebesaran membuat Tsuna nampak sangat imut di matanya.

"Ke.. kenapa?" Tsuna mengerutkan sebelah alis. Tatapan mata suami-hah?-nya membuatnya menunduk malu. Terdengar tawa renyah dari Mukuro, bahkan sampai ngakak. Membuat Tsuna semakin heran plus malu.

"Kenapa kau memakai bajuku? Bajumu kan ada di lemari paling besar.. ahahahaha.." Mukuro masih saja tertawa dan hampir saja menangis. Tsuna mendelik dan wajahnya memerah-oh ralat benar-benar merah. Tsuna masih mematung di tempatnya muncul tadi, dengan wajah menunduk.

"fufufu~ sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo makan" Mukuro menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan menyuruh Tsuna duduk. sarapan pagipun berjalan dengan canggung, tak ada yang buka suara. Tsuna masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan mukuro tak berani mengganggu Tsuna. Hanya suara piring dan sendok yang beradu.

"Terima kasih makanannya.. aku selesai" Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan dia kini berani menatap wujud Mukuro dewasa di depannya. Mata bicolor, rambut nanas yang dulunya pendek kini terdapat kunciran di belakangnya dan tingginya jauh melebihi Tsuna daripada saat dulu SMP. Sosok Mukuro di depannya benar- benar berubah-meski tak banyak. Tawanya masih sama dan cara bicaranya masih sama, hanya saja suaranya lebih baritone daripada saat dulu. Tsuna sama sekali masih belum percaya kalau Mukuro adalah suami(?)nya. Bayangan tentang ukuro saat SMP kembali berputar di benaknya. Setahunya dia sama sekali tak dekat dengan si rambut nanas itu, lalukenapa bisa jadi seperti itu? Semakin dipikir, semakin aneh rasanya. Bingung, kaget, dan speechless.

"Kalau kau tak enak badan sebaiknya tidur saja lagi.." Mukuro sudah membereskan piring dan kini membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng bir dingin.

"Eh.. ng..nggak kok.." Tsuna membenarkan kursi lalu berdiri menatap Mukuro(lagi?).

"Kenapa?" tanya Mukuro yang merasa dipelototin. nampaknya Tsuna masih saja salah tingkah, wajahnya kembali menunduk dan langsung berbalik.

"Tidak apa-apa.. ba.. baiklah, aku akan ke kamar lagi.." Mukuro memandang punggung kecil Tsuna yang menjauh.

-(^.^)-

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, jejeritan masih menghiasi acara bangun pagi Tsuna. Dia masih kaget saat menemukan ada orang selain dirinya di ranjang king size itu. Hingga Mukuro harus menambah satu kebiasaan lagi, tutup kuping dan bersabar.

"Hei, Tsuna-chan.. kau tak bekerja hari ini?" Mukuro membuka lemari dan mengambil satu stel baju kerjanya. Tsuna hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bekerja?" mendengar tsuna yang balik bertanya, dia menoleh.

"Kau bekerja di vongola.. sebagai asisten persdir. Kau tak ingat itu juga?" Mukuro memakai kemeja dan celananya. Tsuna masih diam di atas ranjang. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir keras, dan sesaat sekelebat ingatan masuk dalam memorinya. Tempat dia bekerja, pekerjaanya, bossnya dan beberapa orang yang wajahnya masih kabur. Mata Tsuna membelak tak percaya.

"Hah? Bukannya ki.. kita sedang bulan madu?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang horror. Mukuro tersenyum.

"Hei, kita sudah 2 minggu cuti.. kau mau boss memecatmu?" Mukuro membenarkan bajunya dan memakai dasi. Dan berkat perkataan mukuro barusan, ingatan lain masuk berjubel ke ingatan Tsuna. Ingatan itu berputar, dari pernikahan mereka, bulan madu mereka, dan lagi-lagi bayangan orang-orang berwajah kabur.

"Hiieee!" histeris Tsuna. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menghilangkan sisa kantuknya. Ingatan barusan sepertinya membuat kepalanya pusing. Rasa paniknya semakin bertambah. Ba.. bagaimana bisa? Apa itu tadi? Siapa orang- orang itu? Aaargh! Ini membingungkan! Jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Tsuna terus menampar pipinya sampai—

Tok Tok

"Tsuna? Kau masih lama? Kita sudah hampir terlambat.." Mukuro merusak lamunan Tsuna dengan ingatannya tadi.

"Sebentar.." terdengar suara air dan tak lama Tsuna muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang semakin awut-awutan. Melihat ukenya terlihat seperti itu Mukuro hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Dengan gontai Tsuna melewati Mukuro dan mengambil bajunya. Semakin membuat Mukuro bingung saja.

"Kau tak apa? Mungkin sebaiknya kau memang tak perlu berangkat hari ini.." Mukuro mengekor di belakang Tsuna.

"Tak apa.. aku berangkat saja.." jawab Tsuna pelan. Mukuro hanya menghela napas pelan menghadapi Tsuna yang aneh akhir- akhir ini.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja.. hime~" Mukuro mengacak rambut spike Tsuna. Mendengar panggilan baru untuknya, Tsuna hanya menunduk malu-eh? malu?

Mukuro kembali tersenyum, melihat dasi Tsuna yang agak miring. Di ulurkan tangannya dan meraih dasi Tsuna. Tsuna hanya melongo saat tangan Mukuro mengutak-atik dasi berwarna orange itu.

"Nah.. ayo berangkat" Mukuro meraih tas kerjanya dan menyambar kunci mobil di meja. Tsuna akhirnya ikut saja kemana Mukuro mengantarnya. Tak lama, mobil porsche hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan gedung besar.

"Nah, sudah sampai.." Mukuro membukakan pintu untuk Tsuna, padahal Tsuna sudah mau membukanya sendiri. Hanya senyum kecil dari bibir mungil Tsuna yang menjawab perkataan Mukuro. lama Tsuna terdiam di depan pintu, merasa canggung seperti baru pertama kali ke sana.

"Ah, Tsuna..! akhirnya kau datang juga, boss sudah menunggumu daritadi!" seru sebuah suara. Merasa di panggil, Tsuna menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan codet kecil di dagunya sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil nyengir.

"I.. iya.. maaf, kau siapa?" hanya ucapan itu yang bisa Tsuna ucapkan. Membuat cengiran orang di depannya hilang berganti wajah cengo. Tak beda jauh dengan Mukuro yang ada di sebelahnya, dia hanya menggumam 'hah?' pelan dengan setetes sweatdrop di pipi.

"Oya oya, kau lupa siapa dia?" Mukuro menggaruk rambut nanasnya. Sedang orang di depannya menatap tak percaya.

"He? Kau lupa padaku, Tsuna? Apa kau kena amnesia? Aku ini Yamamoto!" seru Yamamoto sembari mengguncang tubuh kecil Tsuna. Sepertinya nama yang familiar di telinga Tsuna, sambil menatap wajah Yamamoto dia mencoba mengingat.

Wajahnya juga sepertinya dia tahu. mata Tsuna mendelik saat melihat wajah Yamamoto dengan seksama. Tak salah lagi! Itu adalah Yamamoto si baseball freaks!

"Yamamoto-kun!" pekik Tsuna tak percaya, matanya membulat. Dia benar- benar kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sosok Yamamoto dewasa di depannya benar- benar keren! Gayanya memang tak banyak berubah, itulah yang membuat Tsuna cepat mengingatnya.

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kufufufu~ Tsuna memang sedang sedikit tidak sehat, maaf ya kalau dia jadi melantur" Mukuro memeluk pinggang Tsuna dan tersenyum a la nya sendiri.

"Oh.. jadi be-"

"Hei, Yamamoto! Kenapa kau di sini? Mana berkas yang ku-ah.. Tsuna-san!" muncul satu orang lagi dan langsung menunduk hormat pada tsuna, membuat Tsuna bingung.

"Kau.. ingat dia juga kan?" tanya Mukuro. Tsuna menatap satu orang lagi yang baru datang. Rambut perak, rokok dan wajahnya.

"Gokudera-kun?" tiba- tiba dunia yang dilihat Tsuna berubah putih dan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan.

"Tsuna?" Mukuro dengan sigap menangkap Tubuh Tsuna yang melorot dari pelukannya. Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya sempat kaget. Dan beberapa orang yang lewat atau kebetulan berada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka berempat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Tsuna?"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Mind to review? ^-^

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


End file.
